Klucz (sequel do Darmowe minuty)
by nayakri
Summary: Naruto najwyraźniej dotrzymał swoich słów, że zrobi imprezkę. Minato dowiaduje się o tym podczas rozmowy przez telefon.


**Mały sequel do "Darmowych minut". Powstał w czasie wolnej szkolnej godziny, więc poziom z pewnością jest niższy. Mam nadzieję, że i tak wam się spodoba. Jeśli nie... Przepraszam.**

-Halo? Naruto, tu twój ojciec...

-Co ty nie powiesz? Widzę przecież twoją facjatę na ekranie...

-... Jesteś pijany!

-No! Zazdrościsz?

-Nie bardzo. Jeszcze mam kaca po wczorajszej imprezce. A miałem głupią nadzieję, że rozmowa z tobą była jedynie wyobrażeniem. Albo mi się po prostu przyśniła. Jak zwykle, musi być inaczej.

-Łał... Fajne masz marzenia! Pozdrów ode mnie kibelek, dobra?

-...Czemu musisz być taki bezczelny po alkoholu, co?! Nie, nikogo nie pozdrowię, bo tak się składa, że już wyszedłem ze swojego więzienia. Zaskoczony?

-No! Łazarz się pojawił?

-Naruto... Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, bezczelny dzieciaku, to nie. Zamknąłem się na klucz, który cały czas miałem w kieszeni.

-No widzisz? A robiłeś taaaką panikę! A ja jestem od ciebie lepszy!

-Boję się zapytać, co wy tam wyrabiacie... Czy ja słyszałem trzask?

-Niee... A może? Nie, raczej nie.

-To co takiego słyszałem?

-E... No... więc ten teges... A słyszałeś, że w Syberii spadł śnieg?

-...

-Albo to, że lew potrafi zagryźć antylopę? Ekstra nie? Kto by pomyślał!

-...

-No! I jest jeszcze jeden news! Wiedziałeś, że jesteśmy w Japonii? Jak to zobaczyłem, to po prostu...

-...

-No dobra. Sasuke-teme i Shikamaru-baka grają sobie w baseball.

-Baseball?! Niby gdzie?!

-W przedpokoju.

-Jak to w przedpokoju?! Niby jak?! Przecież tam... Czym wy gracie w baseball?

-Czy ty, dorosły facet, nie masz krzty wyobraźni? Prawdziwy artysta potrafi zagospodarować nawet te 5m na 3m.

-2m na 4m.

-A co za różnica?! Jak odejmiemy szafę i dodamy dziurę na drzwi to wyjdzie to samo!

-Przypomnij mi, co miałeś z matmy na koniec ostatniej klasy.

-Połowę czwórki.

-Jak to połowę?

-No połowę. Co ty, dzielić nie umiesz? Jak dzielisz 4 na 2, to masz 2, nie?

-Matematyk się znalazł... 2... Teraz rozumiem.

-Nie mów 2. Połowa 4 brzmi o wiele lepiej. No i, jak zamierzałem ci powiedzieć, Shikamaru-baka rzuca, a Sasuke-teme odbija!

-Wytłumacz mi, czym wy gracie?

-Kompletne beztalencie. Zero wyobraźni.

-Jeszcze jedno bezczelne słowo, a ci przyłożę!

-Przez telefon? A ja myślałem, że zatrzymałeś się na Hitlerze!

-...

-Dobra, dobra. Luzik, tatuś. Nawet nie wiesz, jak wiele zastosowań może mieć parasol, kuchenna rękawica i piłeczka do pingponga.

-Parasol? Który parasol? Skąd ty masz parasol?!

-No... z szafy?

-...Parasole są w schowku. Skąd... wzięliście... parasol?!

-E... Ze sklepu? Była wyprzedaż.

-Tak? Piłeczki pingpongowe też sprzedawali?

-...Tak! Parę jenów za sztukę! Ekstra, nie?

-Naruto. Czy ja mam wsiąść do autobusu i się pofatygować do domu?

-Tatuś, luzik. Wszystko gra.

-Czy ja wymagam od ciebie tak wiele? Czym gracie?

-...No dooobra. Jesteś uparty jak osioł! Wcale nie gramy w baseballa. Gramy... w...

-Zgaduję, że gracie w "Rozwal dom". Kto wygrywa?

-Coś ty taki zachmurzony? Mama znowu ci przywaliła chochelką? Albo... nie jesteś moim tatą!

-...

-Wiedziałem! Jesteś kosmitą. Grubym, włochatym kosmitą. Co zrobiłeś z moimi rodzicami?!

-Podziwiam troskę, Naruto. Obawiam się jednak, że kiedy wrócimy do domu, dostaniesz ostry szlaban na elektronikę.

-Nie! NIE! Wybacz! Przepraszam! To Kiba! Kiba! Wydaję go! To on wypił wam kawę!

-Kawę?! Naruto! Co to był za trzask!?

-Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Przysięgam na... mojego misia.

-Misia? Jakiego znowu misia? Ty nie masz misia.

-Teraz już mam...

-Co? Niby skąd?

-No... To długa historyja. Słuchaj...

-Historia.

-No mówię, że historyja. Słuchaj! No to było gdzieś na początku. Poszliśmy do ogródka zlać Kibę, bo stłukł nam butelkę sake. Co za pacan! No, nie uwierzysz. Niezdara i w dodatku idiota roku. Kto normalnie podgrzewa alkohol w mikrofalówce?!

-Powiedz mi, że mikrofalówka jeszcze działa.

-Działa! Pewnie, że działa. Tylko zależy, na jakich warunkach.

-Co to znaczy "na jakich warunkach"? Zamknij się, Kakashi. Nie do ciebie, Naruto. Mów.

-No... Potem luknęliśmy, czy jest okej. No i... Można powiedzieć, że mamy opcję zabezpieczającą.

-...Co?

-No, mamy limit czasu i temperatury. Po 5 minutach i po przekroczeniu 25 stopni wywala nam korki. Sprawdzaliśmy to w praktyce. Ale jaki klimat! Mówię ci, najlepsza impra przy świecach.

-Żartujesz, prawda?

-E... No dobra, żartowałem. Nie wspomniałem też o autodestrukcji. Ale uznałem, że to źle wpłynie na twoje zdrowie.

-I tu masz rację. Dobra... TO pobiliście Kibę, tak?

-Co?! A kto ci tak powiedział?!

-No... Powiedziałeś, że poszliście go zlać.

-Bo tak było! Zaciągnęliśmy go do ogrodu, żeby go za to wszystko zlać. I wszystko było okej. Mieliśmy widownię, sprzęt i przewagę. Drań już był na łopatkach, ale...

-Ale?

-Shikamaru nie umie się posługiwać szlauchem.

-...

-Zlał nas wszystkich! I naszą widownię też!

-Widownię? Czyli kogo?

-Twój zestaw krasnoludków. Miały małą lekcję latania... Jeden chyba nawet odleciał to sąsiedniego ogródka, ale nie jestem pewien, który to był. A potem wróciliśmy do domciu i kontynuowaliśmy imprezkę. Zrobiliśmy sobie małe karaoke świetlane!

-Jak to świetlane? Przecież mówiłeś, że wywaliło korki! Nie teraz, Kushina.

-No bo wywaliło. Ale mikrofalówka nadal się paliła. Znaczy się... tliła. Fajnie się śpiewało do nastrojowego tła. Sasuke-teme wygrał. Niech go szlauch utopi.

-...Ale pożaru nie było?

-Zależy, co masz na myśli?

-Jak to co mam na myśli?! Spalony dom, płomienie, straż pożarną...

-A... nie. To takich akcji nie było. Shikamaru miał pożar skarpetek, ale udało się go ugasić bez strat w palcach.

-Że... co?

-No... Ten idiota stwierdził, że sobie wysuszy skarpetki. Tylko że usnął w czasie i się podpalił. Żenada, nie?

-Zostawię to bez komentarza. Naruto, znowu słyszałem trzask. Co to było?

-E... Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć? Bo ja myślę, że nie bardzo. Nie chcesz posłuchać, jak wygrałem misia?

-Jakiego misia?!

-No misia! Takiego puchatego, małego. Choji go przywlókł ze sobą. Graliśmy w butelkę i wygrałem! Przypłaciłem to buzi-buzi z Sasuke-teme, ale się opłacało!

-Naruto... Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Całowałeś się z Sasuke? Itachi, przestań się na mnie gapić!

-NO! I wygrałem! Stawką był miś, więc teraz mamy w domu misia!

-Mało masz pluszaków na strychu?

-Tylko liski. A poza tym, miś nie jest pluszakiem.

-...To co to jest?!

-Miś to kotek. Taki mały, puszysty. Zżera chrupki.

-Naruto. Oddaj tego kota Chojiemu. Jasne?

-Ale miś będzie smutny...

-Guzik mnie to obchodzi. Żadnych zwierząt!

-Tato... tatusiu... będę płakać!

-Zero zwierząt! Jasne?

-Dobra. Ale kupisz mi grę.

-Nie. Co z tymi trzaskami?!

-Ojejku... Się uparłeś. Dobra. Chcesz znać prawdę?! Okej! Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci, że pocałowałem się z Sasuke?

-Staram się zapomnieć.

-No... On nie zniósł tego najlepiej. Pobiegł do łazienki i zwymiotował, a Sai-baka zamknął go na klucz.

-...

-No i... na początku to nawet było zabawne, że nas błagał, ale... Teraz to się zrobiło trochę irytujące.

-To go wypuśćcie!

-W tym jest problem...

-To znaczy?

-Sai... Odbiło mu po drinku z mlekiem i sake i... połknął klucz.

-SŁUCHAM?!

-No nie czepiaj się mnie! To jego wina! Ja nie zamykałem tego teme w łazience. A poza tym, miś cię pozdrawia. I prosi, żebyś...

-Naruto. Nie wiem jak, ale masz odzyskać klucz do łazienki. I dobrze ci radzę, żeby był czyściutki jak wrócimy do domu. Najlepiej wrzuć go do wrzątku!

-Nie będę grzebać w tyłku Saia! Ty wiesz, co on może żreć?!

-Nie obchodzi mnie to!

-Phi. Jesteś zły. Nie lubię cię! Foch. Nie powiem ci o garażu w takim wypadku.

-...Co się stało z garażem?

-E... Nie powiem ci!

-Mam tam przyjechać?

-Lepiej nie. Dobra, powiem ci. Neji chciał oglądnąć mecz. Ale pilot nie działał. To się wściekł i... trochę go potłukł.

-A co ma mecz z garażem?!

-To, że pilotem do bramy nie da się włączyć telewizora!

-...Masz 5 godzin, Naruto.

-Ale...

-Żegnam.


End file.
